The Girl Who Lived
by Wisteria22
Summary: Bulma is the girl who lived, Frieza is the Dark Lord. How will this twist affect the Dark Lord's plans? BV,
1. Birthday Trip

Disclaimer: Last time I checked my first name wasn't Akira

Chapter One- Birthday Trip

"Get out of bed right now!" A shrill voice screeched through the cupboard door, banging the door until my ears bleed

"All right Aunt Maron" I answered. It was a habit to be polite in front of my relatives. Ever since my parents died in a car crash I had nowhere else to go. Who wants a scarred blue haired girl? According to Uncle Hercule no one does. The world wanted normal people, and I wasn't normal.

I sighed and brushed my hair, and pulled on my nicest clothes: a blue t-shirt and sweats.

"HURRY UP BRIEFS! MAKE ME SOME FOOD!" Yajirobe yelled, stomping on the stairs. I pushed open my door and ran over to the stove, desperately trying not to burn the bacon. After the third try I pushed the plate onto the only open spot on the kitchen table, which was covered in presents.

"Cover that horrid scar, girl. And get me my coffee!" Uncle Hercule demanded

"Yes, Uncle" I replied, brushing my bangs in front of my face, effectively covering my scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, resting on the middle of my forehead. It was my permanent souvenir that I acquired in the car crash. Though it never seemed to exactly fit the story I was virtually helpless, the first rule at my Uncle's house was don't ask questions.

"48! That's 2 less than last year!" Yajirobe wailed as I quickly gave Uncle Hercule his coffee and ran away. Yajirobe may be plump, but underneath his red sweater and khaki pants lays a beast that I didn't want to tango with.

"Calm down sweetie! We were going to surprise you with three new presents at the Zoo." Aunt Maron comforted

"Then I'll have….1,2,3-"

"51" I cut in quickly, not wanting to wait half an hour before he could finish counting. For a boy sent to the best schools in England Yajirobe was quite dense. The only class he received an A in was his cooking class and that was because he ate the food before the teacher could evaluate it.

"Ok!...wait…..why where you going to surprise me with the presents? You've never done it before unless…." Yajirobe replied

"We are bringing the girl with us. No discussion!" Uncle Hercule snapped

"Why? She ruins everything!" Yajirobe whined, hitting the table with his meaty little fists.

"Mrs. Launch is ill, they've flown her to Harbor View in America, so she can't watch her" Aunt Maron Answered

"But-" The doorbell interrupted Yajirobe's complaint.

"Must be the Towers', Come on Yajirobe" Aunt Maron Said, rushing down the hall to open up the door. Outside was Korin Towers, one of Yajirobe's gang members. Of course Aunt Maron didn't know about that. He was completely albino save his black eyes, complete with a grin that said 'I'm going to pickpocket you and post about it on Facebook'. It wouldn't have been the first time either, but Korin couldn't get into any harm because his parents owned one of the largest medical centers in the world. Makes you wish for that much influence on the world, doesn't it?

"Thank You for taking me with you and Yajirobe" Korin said through a mask of politeness

"Why aren't you the gentleman?" Aunt Maron laughed "Get in the car, everyone! We're going to the Zoo in honor of my young man!"

Could this really be happening? I asked myself as we drove in Aunt Maron's silver Lexus. Yes, it really was happening. On every other birthday of Yajirobe's I was carted off to Mrs. Launch's house. I spent the entire time cleaning so she wouldn't sneeze. It never really seemed to help as her personality disorder surfaced no matter what was done.

The car pulled up to the Zoo as the two boys burst out running to the reptile house. I unbuckled and slowly headed in the same direction, carefully following at a distance so they wouldn't play 'Pass the Bulma'. I still had bruises from the last time they tossed me around.

The first tank I saw was of a Boa Constrictor. It seemed so lonely cadged up there, day after day. I found something to relate too, but it wouldn't be able to share its thoughts with me. But I decided to try.

"Hello" I said timidly

"_You speak our tongue?"_ The Boa hissed

"I guess. Never talked to a snake before" I answered, a little surprised

"_Interesting. Who are you?"_ The Boa asked

"Bulma Br-"

"COME LOOK AT THE SNAKE KORIN! IT'S MOVING!" Yajirobe screamed as he shoved me violently onto the ground. I should've expected this but it made my blood boil and I felt like I had finally snapped. Glaring at Yajirobe, I was the first to notice as the glass vanished right out of existence. My new friend Boa crawled out of his cage and pushed Yajirobe and Korin inside. Then the glass reappeared, like it was never gone at all.

"_Thank you very much"_ The boa hissed, weaving its way through out the screaming crowd. Leaving me with my Aunt and Uncle glaring at me crossly, as if the vanishing glass was MY fault.

"Girl….." Uncle Hercule started


	2. Letters From

Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that I do not own this, please inform your lawyers of this recent update

Chapter Two- Letters from…..

When we got back from the Zoo I was graced with two sentences from my enraged uncle.

"Get in your cupboard! No more food!" He screamed in outrage, as I fled for safety. I had no intention of facing off with him any time soon.

Seconds crept into minutes, which slipped into hours when I heard my Aunt and Uncle begin to speak.

"Hercule, what should we do? It's obvious that the girl is a….._menace_…. just like my sister! I don't want her corrupting Yajirobe with her foolishness!" Aunt Maron Whispered

"Relax, Maron. She will not be attending; as soon as one letter comes _I_ will destroy it. These people are odd, abnormal and will be no match for logical thinking!" My uncle replied

"I hope your right…." Aunt Maron mumbled

"Of Course I am! We took an oath when we took her in to put a stop to this! And we shall! I will not have _that_ practiced under my roof if I can help it!" Uncle Hercule Raged, ending the conversation as I drifter off to sleep.

When Uncle Hercule deemed I had spent enough time in my cupboard a few months later, I woke to the smell of Scrambled eggs and Hash browns. One of my favorite breakfests, naturally Yajirobe claimed to hate it when in fact he wolfs it down like every other food. Just another attempt from my cousin to make my life even worse. But the fact that Aunt Maron didn't rapp on the cupboard door was an enigma. Could she of forgotten? Nah. It's the highlight of her day. Was she ill? No, Uncle Hercule would have had me waiting on her hand and foot by now. There's only one way to find out I told myself, pushing open the door.

"Good Morning, Bulma!" Aunt Maron greeted me

"Did you sleep well?" Uncle Hercule asked

"Yes….." I answered timidly. What was going on here? First they don't wake me up and now their treating me kindly? Maybe Hell froze over or they want me to batt my eyes at one of Uncle Hercule's executive meetings. Whatever it was had to be pretty big.

"Oh, Bulma! I'm taking you to that new clothing store- J.C. Penny's for some summer outfits!" Aunt Maron Squealed

"Why?" I asked, not being able to take it any more

"Just to make you feel comfortable, secure, and normal" Uncle Hercule sugar coated

Ah, so that's what this was about. The letter from god knows what would be getting here soon and they wanted to make me like them. Make me 'normal'. Fat Chance. But I would let them try; it's been a while since I received something that wasn't bought at Good Will. One time they even tried to give me Yajirobe's hand me downs when Aunt Maron pointed out that I was a girl. Her finest moment in my opinion.

The duration of the day was spent doing 'girl stuff'. Aunt Maron bought me so much clothes and toys that I had to be moved out of the Cupboard by the sheer amount of it. Then she took me to a spa where they pampered me and told me how to take better care of myself. Of course Aunt Maron bought all of the products they recommended, no matter how ridiculous. When we got home I was one happy Ten Year Old.

At breakfast the next day we had Toast with jam. Uncle Hercule kept saying what a fine hair color I had and Aunt Maron told me I would be a heart breaker. I was getting quite used to their bribery that I felt that I should help them by getting the mail. Uncle Hercule tensed a little, but I shoved it into the back of my mind. It wasn't like mail was dangerous? Was it?

There was five letters lying by the door. Three bills, a post card from Aunt Calypso, and _a letter for me_. No one had written to me before so this was a very new experience. I didn't belong to a library, I didn't join a scouting group, and my grades were fine. So who could it be from? I didn't even think as I walked back into the kitchen and carelessly handed over the rest of the post. I looked over the letter again, wondering if it could be a mistake. It couldn't be, for there in green ink was the most specific address you could ever find.

_Ms. Bulma B. Briefs_

_The Smallest bedroom_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

On the back of the letter was a school crest, Divided into to four sections. A snake, A Griffin, A Raven, and A Badger. All banded together by the letter H. I began to open the letter as Uncle Hercule grabbed it from my hands, started at it in fury, and ripped it to shreds.

"Girl-Room-Now!" Uncle Hercule snapped. I ran up the stairs in disappointment, waiting for tomorrow.

The same thing occurred each day: One more letter than the last came, and more pieces of ripped paper littered the floor.

"Finally it's Sunday! No letters today!" Uncle Hercule began with a chuckle as the room started to shake. Yajirobe screamed as letters began flying out of the fire place. It was a miracle as I jumped in the air trying to catch one, only to have Uncle Hercule grab me, Yajirobe, and Aunt Maron. Throwing us inside the car, Uncle Hercule drove away as fast as he could.


	3. A mystrey is solved as another unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't own that, but I do own some bubblegum! Would you like a piece?

Chapter Three- A mystery is solved as another unfolds

We drove for hours, stopping a dozen times to receive a grunt from Uncle Hercule as we piled back inside the car. Eventually we stopped at a Hotel. It was small and I had to share a room with Yajirobe. Luckily, the room had two beds instead of one. It didn't matter because Yajirobe was whining all night about the food he was missing back at home so I got very little sleep.

For breakfast we ate dry cereal, but before we finished the manager came up to us.

"One o' u Ms Briefs? Got a boatload o' letters at the desk" A perky blonde asked

"I'll take care of them" Aunt Maron said, following the manager closely

After we left the Hotel, Uncle Hercule kept on driving until we ended up at the shore. He locked the car and came back an hour later with a toothless old man and a gun. It seemed that this Mr. Roshi owned some boats that would grant us access to an old hut in the middle of the ocean. After exchanging thanks and some quid, Uncle Hercule led us out to the rowboat.

An hour later we arrived inside the house, complete with a crumbling roof, one bed, and one couch. Regardless to say I slept on the floor, gazing at Yajirobe's watch.

10:59 Wish I had a blanket that didn't feel like sandpaper

11:15 Maybe I can convince them to send me off to a boarding school this year. It would benefit all of us

11:28 Wonder if I could draw a mustache on Yajirobe….without getting caught of course

11:41 Is that the boat? Hope not. I'm the only one who can swim and I don't want to carry Yajirobe

11:46 Tomorrow is July 31 isn't it? Happy birthday to me

11:51 Those waves are getting a little violent, it almost sounds like someone is getting out of a boat

11:57 What's making that pounding noise

11:58 Maybe the roof is going to fall in

11:59 The pounding is getting louder…..

12:00 Happy Birthday to Me!

BOOM!

The door fell down, filling the room with stormy light. Entering the Hut was a Huge Man! Complete with a gigantic beard full of tangles. To my surprise the giant turned around and fitted the door back in the doorway like a little kid solving a puzzle. He then walked up to me and handed me….._a letter_.

"Here ye go. The Headmaster sent me himself" The giant said

_Ms. Bulma B. Briefs_

_The Floor_

_Hut on the Rock_

_The Sea_

With trembling hands I opened up my letter and pulled out two pieces of parchment.

_Dear Ms. Briefs_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Term starts September First and please arrive at platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Please see the enclosed list of required Equipment and Supplies._

_Deputy Headmaster Northius Kai_

"I won't pay for this!" Uncle Hercule raged

The Giant Chuckled, grabbed Uncle Hercule's gun and bent it into the bowline knot muttering to himself "The bunny goes up the hole, eats the tree, and the tree keeps on growing" to ensure that he tied it correctly.

"Wizardry?" I inquired

"What do ye mean? Ye know 'bout Hogwarts, right?" The giant asked

"Not a Clue" I muttered

"WHAT!" The giant bellowed, causing Aunt Maron, Uncle Hercule, and Yajirobe to run out of the room screaming

"You're a Wizard, Bulma" He stated

"I can't be!" I whispered

"Anything ever happen when your frustrated and worried?" The giant asked

_The Boa Constrictor_ I thought, smiling up at the Giant

"When can I leave?" I asked

"Best be going tomorrow. Get yer supplies and a room at the Leakey cauldron. Don't expect ye'd wanna go back to them yet" The Giant said

"One last thing? Who are you?" I asked

"Gyumao Ox, Keeper of Key's and Grounds at Hogwarts. But ye can call me Oxrin"

"Thank you….Oxrin" I replied before curling up on the couch, and falling asleep.

"Wake up, we'll be arriving soon" Oxrin's hard voice woke me

"So it wasn't a dream" I murmured

"No" He chuckled, looking up from a newspaper. _The Daily Prophet_. On the front was a picture castle, with students covering the ground. It was titled **A New Year!** And written by Chaotzu Skitter.

"Is that Hogwarts?" I asked

"Yep. Best school o wizardry in the world!" Oxrin boasted

"Oxrin… Where can we find my supplies? This place looks just like London" I asked

"Ye'll see, come on then. Lots to do!" Oxrin Boomed, steering me out of the boat and onto the crowded streets of London. We passed bakeries, book stores, clothes shops, Martial Arts Studios but there didn't seem to be anywhere that could sell a magic wand. I was about to tell Oxrin this when he stopped all of the sudden.

"Oxrin? Why are we stopping?" I asked

Oxrin chuckled and led me inside a very well concealed doorway, with a sign labeling it _The Leaky Cauldron: Beers and Spirits_

"Oh! The regular, Oxrin?" Asked the bar tender as he looked up. If it wasn't for the gray hair and clothes people might have mistaken him for a pig!

"No thanks Oolong. Young Bulma here is needing supplies" Oxrin replied with a grin. Instantly the Entire room was silent, like someone just announced that a nuclear bomb went off and they were the only survivors. Then everyone ran forward grabbing at my hand before they were pushed away by another person

"Bulma Briefs- Bless you child" one man shouted over the racket "Mary Cricket- My son loves you!" A woman cried out

"Better get out o' here" Oxrin said as he pulled me through the crowd and out the backdoor

"Oxrin, why did all of them shake my hand? I've never met any of them before" I asked

Oxrin turned around and looked at me sadly and opened his mouth several times before words came out.

"Not all wizards are the nicest folk. Some o them go bad, as bad a ye can go. They gather followers, hypnotizing if needed and they….they kill whoever gets in their way. Yer parents were some o the best wizards alive. They stood up ter him and…." Oxrin whispered

"He killed them" I finished quietly "That's why I have a scar isn't it?" Oxrin nodded

"Yer special. Yer the girl who lived" Oxrin said

"What happened to him?" I asked, after pondering the question for a few minutes. Oxrin seemed so sad but I knew that I need to know

"He vanished. No one knows where he is" Oxrin answered, staring at the brick wall

"What his name?" I pressed, wanting as much info as I could get

"We do not speak it. But if we do" Oxrin mumbled "Frieza"

"Frieza!" I said, shocked that the person who murdered my parents sounded like a delicious ice cream treat

"Pipe down" Oxrin whispered as he turned around and started to tap the bricks. Amazingly, they responded to every prod of his hand and slid to the side, revealing a busy street lined with shops

"Welcome. To Diagon Alley" Oxrin announced as he grabbed my hand and let me down the busy street, loud with the cries of the various shop keepers.

"Cauldrons- 50% off for the First year wizard" "We have it all: Spider legs, Unicorn Horns, Bat wings!" "The wand chooses the wizard? So chose us, Flitters and Tuft's, to help you find your magic wand"

Oxrin finally led me inside a tall marble building somewhat resembling a bank

"Gringotts- run by goblins. Stay close, they aren't friendly" Oxrin informed me as we approached the head goblin

"Ms. Bulma Briefs wishes to visit her vault, and I have a letter from Headmaster Kai. About you know what in you know where" Oxrin told the goblin, whispering a bit at the last part. The Head Goblin then led us into a separate chamber where we were loaded into a cart. It flew at an alarming pace down the track, making turns that put race car drivers to shame. Right, Left, Up, Straight, Right, Right, Left the cart went until it was impossible to even identify your right hand from your left hand.

Oxrin looked like he was going to hurl when the cart slowed down to a halt outside of vault 548. The goblin produced a small golden key and opened it up, revealing mountains of gold, heaps of silver, and piles of bronze. Oxrin promptly produced a bag and scooped some of the small fortune inside as he nodded to the goblin who resealed the vault. If the route the cart took before was confusing it was nothing compared to this time.

Five minutes later the cart stopped as Oxrin and the Goblin stepped out, insisting that I wait in the cart. A second later they came back with a sphere like package, which Oxrin promptly stuffed in one of his numerous pockets

"Don't tell" Oxrin informed as the cart lurched, forward and the vault vanished from sight


	4. Gryffin what and Raven who

A/N: If you don't like the way the sorting turn out I have one question for you: Why are you reading something that says it has a twist in it if you don't like twists?

Disclaimer: I don't own this; if I did I would be rich

Chapter Four- Gryffin what and Raven Who?

"Why don't you head over to _Robes for All Occasions_ and get yer school robes. Just ask fer Hogwarts. I'll get and get yer other supplies" Oxrin asked

"All right" I said nervously

"Don't worry. Yer Bulma Briefs! Yer gonna be fine" Oxrin Assured me, pointing me into the direction of the robe shop.

Inside the shop were two old ladies and a flame haired boy sitting on a stool. Even with pins being pocked at him he had a regal air about him, a feel of superiority. When he noticed me walk in he scowled, like I was something the cat dragged in. This didn't help calm my nerves at all, instead it only made them multiply.

"Hogwarts, sweetie?" One of the old ladies asked

I nodded as she led me over to a stool and began fitting me.

"So, are you pure?" The boy asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

He sighed "Were your parents wizards?" the boy insisted

"Yes, though I don't see why it matters" I replied

The boy smirked "I might see you in Slytherin then" he said

"Your all done" The old lady announced before I could reply, and steered me to the counter.

"10 Galleons" The lady told me as I handed over the correct coinage and sat on the bench outside, waiting for Oxrin to return.

"Just got yer wand left, should be able to get yers next door" Oxrin told me

"All right" I said, handing him my robes and I walked into the shop.

"I've been expecting you, Ms. Briefs" an old and weathered voice called out

"Really? I didn't even know I was coming here until this morning, so how could you be expecting me?" I questioned.

The voice chuckled "Always questioning things. Just like your father. I often find it simpler to say that's the way things are and leave it at that"

"But there's no knowledge gained from that! If everyone thought that way we couldn't have made nearly as many improvements to society as we have the capability to" I argued

"That my dear, is why I sell wands. You cannot make improvements on something with such strong will. Cherry with dragon heartstring 14 and ¼ inches" And old man said as he handed me a wand. On instinct I waved it, causing the photos to fall off of the wall.

"Hmmm. Oak with unicorn hair 12 inches" the man said, handing me another wand. Before I even waved the wand the old man's glasses flew off his face and did a figure 8 around his head. The man quickly grabbed his glasses and handed me wand after wand. It seemed I had tried every wand in the shop when he reappeared, holding a very old looking box.

"Oak with phoenix feather, 12 ¼ inches. Last wand in the shop" he said, handing the wand over.

When I waved this wand I expected more chaos and destruction. Instead everything fixed itself, becoming neat and orderly. The old man smiled as I handed him his 15 galleons and exited the shop.

"Time to take ya home, Bulma" Oxrin said, as we walked down the lane and back into the ordinary world.

~September 1st, Kings Cross station~

I pulled out my ticket as I tried to find someone who looked like they were heading to a wizards school. For once my luck had turned when I saw a bunch of black haired boys pushing carts with oddly packages.

"Raditz! I'm not gonna get Slytherin" the youngest of the bunch whined

"Wanna make a bet?" The boy named Raditz asked

"Sure!" the little boy exclaimed

"If you get Slytherin then you admit that Goku is your middle name and that Kakarot is your first name! If you don't I'll call you Goku like everyone else" Raditz wagered

"Deal!" Goku answered

"Boys! You need to get on the platform!" Their mother chided them

"How do I get on again?" Goku asked, rubbing his head

"Run straight at the barrier, Goku" Another of his brothers answered

"Thanks Krillen!" Goku responded as all of the boys ran at the platform and promptly disappeared. How Queer I thought. Oh well, if you can't beat them join them ran through my head. Though even I had no idea how this exactly applied to the situation I ran at the barrier straight on and kept on going, as if it wasn't really there.

In front of me was a scarlet steam engine, billowing with white smoke. I pushed my luggage to the back of the train, managed to slide it all inside the compartment, and sat down in my seat.

"Hey can I sit here?" a hyper active boy asked. Goku I thought.

"Sure" I responded,

"Why is your hair blue? Everyone in my family has black hair, even my little sister Cauli. My dad says that it's a dominant genie…. Sheen….whatever. What's your name?" Goku bombarded.

This was going to be a long ride I told myself. "My hair is blue because it's the color I was born with. I'm not sure why it's blue but my name is Bulma Briefs" I said, answering his questions

"Oh! You must be the girl who fought _him_! My name is Son Goku!" He happily spilled out

"Nice to meet you Goku" I replied

That's pretty much what happened the entire train ride. Goku asked a million questions and I tried my best to answer them. When the train stopped at the castle I had become friends with the black haired boy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the train telling me that we had to go find Oxrin.

"First Years! Come over here! All First Years! Don't be scared!" Oxrin's voice boomed over the crowd as Goku, the rest of the first years, and I headed on over

"How are ya?" Oxrin asked me

"Fine! This is my friend Goku" I said, introducing my two friends.

"Nice ter meet ya, Goku." Oxrin said "First years follow me ter the boats!"

One boat ride latter, and a short walk inside had us First Years waiting around for when we would be sorted. There were four houses but no one seemed to know how we were sorted. But we didn't get to ponder long because a green skinned man soon led us out into the Great Hall. He placed an old hat on a three legged stool. As everyone began to stare at the hat as it began to sing:

_You may not find me pretty_

_Wishing to replace me with another hat_

_but I can assure you that I'm witty_

_knowing much about this and that;_

_houses four and strong_

_united through a bond_

_Ravenclaw knows it all_

_Hufflepuff is nice and just_

_Syltherin will always win_

_Gryffindor has strong hearts that many adore_

_Yet me, the singing cap_

_Is really the Hogwarts sorting hat! _

"When I call your name you will place the hat on your head and be sorted" the green skinned man announced as he unrolled a piece of parchment

"16 Gero" He called as a tall red haired boy came forward

"RAVENCLAW!"

"18 Gero" He called as a blonde haired girl stepped forward

"SYLTHERIN!" the hat shouted as 18 walked off to her correct table

"17 Gero" he called as a black haired boy stepped forward

"SYLTHERIN!"

"Bulma Briefs" he called as I stepped forward and sat on the stool, not oblivious to the whispers at all 'THE Bulma Briefs!' 'They don't need to sort her; she'll be in Gryffindor for sure' 'hope she's in our house'

_Bright one aren't we? Loyal too. AH! Bravery and strong willed! It seems like any house would work for you! But one house would surely lead you on the path to greatness!_

Which one? I thought

_Slytherin of course, one of their great qualities is a thirst to prove yourself_

They sound…competitive I thought

_They sure are, I'm positive that you will fit right in_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as I scurried off, sitting down by 18 Gero. Oblivious to the shocked faces of the Gryffindor's and the happy cheers of the Slytherins' that accompanied me.

"Chi Chi King" the man read as a black haired girl stepped forward

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted as Chi Chi ran to sit next to 16

About 10 students later the green skinned man called someone I knew

"Kakarot Goku Son" he called as the hyper boy stepped forward

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted before it even touched his head. Goku climbed happily down from the stool and sat next to Krillen at the Gryffindor table.

"Vegeta Ouji" the green skinned man called, wrapping up his scroll as the boy I met at the robe shop stepped forward

"SYLTHERIN!" the hat shouted, declaring that the sorting was now over. Vegeta came and sat down next to 17, directly across from me with the ever present smirk on his face.

"Before we fill our gullets I have some announcements to make. The forbidden forest is well its name should say it all, forbidden. Also, the banned third floor corridor is as it says banned to all students who do not wish to die at such a young age. Now dig in!" the headmaster said as the plate began to fill with food enough for 60 fat kings.

"I'm glad we both got slytherin. Otherwise I would have been the only first year slytherin girl!" 18 exclaimed

"Yeah, it would have been horrible to be here by myself" I replied

" At least you didn't get Hufflepuff! I heard that one year a kid had to use a safety wand!" 17 said

"It's true. My father told me all about it" Vegeta said, entering the conversation

"Did he tell you their name?" I asked

"No. He told me everything but. He said that it would embarrass them. As if that mattered, we probably will forget all about this in a week!" Vegeta answered

"Maybe our father will tell us. If he isn't in a bad mood" 18 suggested

"Who's your father?" I once again asked

"Professor Gero, Head of Slytherin House, and our potions teacher" 17 explained

"He's probably really upset that our brother 16 was sorted into Ravenclaw. But it makes sense to me, 16 was and is very wise" 18 added

"He always made our pranks fool proof!" 17 said with a snicker

"Not to be rude, but why do you have numbers for names?" I asked

"It's not rude at all. Everyone is curious. See Father saw how smart 16 was so he decided to let 16 name us. So he handed 16 a stack of papers that were supposed to have names. Instead it had numbers on it and father didn't realize it until our names were on the birth certificates. But I rather like my name, its different" 18 explained

"Now that we have all been feed and watered I must send you off to bed. Good Night!" the headmaster said as 17 and 18 dragged us ahead of everyone.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked

"We've been living in the castle since our mother died" 18 said

"Oh. I'm sorry" I replied

"Don't be. We both had our losses" 17 said as they came to a halt

"Pure" 18 said as the Slytherin common room was revealed. 18 then tugged me up one of the two staircases and lead me to the First Year girl's room. There was a bed for each of us and our luggage. Pulling on my pajama's I bid goodnight to 18 and went to sleep.


	5. Myths and Legends

Disclaimer: If I owned dragonball z or harry potter the sky would be made of bubblegum

Chapter Five- Myths and Legends

"Bulma! Hello? Earth to Bulma!" 18 said, waving her hand in front of my face

"What?" I said uncertainly

"You were zoned out." 18 answered

"How long?" I asked

"About Ten Minutes, My father just passed out our schedules for today" 18 said, handing me a piece of parchment

9:00 Transfiguration

10:00 Flying

11:00 History of Magic

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Potions

3:00 Break

6:00 Dinner

10:00 Curfew

"So this is ours classes for every day?" I inquired

"Nope. This is only on Mondays. I expect that 10:00 is usually a free time period since we don't take Flying for more than a month" 18 responded

"That's queer. At Muggle schools the class order remained the same throughout the week" I said

"I don't see how we could do that at Hogwarts. We only have one teacher for each subject and with the amount of students scheduling is always a headache. Can you pass the marmalade?" 18 replied.

"Good morning students. I am Professor Kai, Head of Gryffindor house" A short blue haired man called out

"Good morning, Professor Kai" The class responded.

"Today we shall be working on the theory of Transfiguration. Now can anyone from Slytherin House tell anything about the theory?" Professor Kai asked. Everyone in Ravenclaw was looking smugly at the Slytherins until 18 raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss?" Professor Kai said

"18 Gero" 18 replied

"Oh you must be Professor Gero's daughter. Go on" Professor Kai said

"Transfiguration is changing something into something else by bending energy and matter. Such as changing a match into a needle. Though Transfiguration is challenging because energy and matter will not bend easily to your will without the proper directions" 18 stated coolly

"Well Done. 10 points to Slytherin House. Now I want you all to take at least one and a half pages of notes on chapters 1-3 of your textbook which will need to be handed in tomorrow. No exceptions. You may use the rest of the time to work" Professor Kai said before he sat down at his desk.

_Transfiguration is an art considered to be most complex and evasive to those without a sound mind. If you allow the mind to wander as a result the energy will transform into something else. It is not frowned upon to have a cup of calming tea before attempting this field of magic-provided that you do not look into your Tea Leaves. The predictions of the near future will plague your mind interrupting your concentration. Though this field of magic is complex those with determination are often able to accomplish things of perplexing heights._

This wasn't all that interesting. Maybe 18 wants to chat I thought

"Hey 18" I said, nudging her shoulder

"What?" She said

"What do you think so far about this?" I asked, not wanting to be the one to call a type of magic boring.

"Page 13 is rather intriguing. At this rate I should have about 4 pages when I'm finished!" 18 whispered. She sounded rather exciting maybe I should keep on reading.

_When you transform something into another you gain power and control over it. With concentration you are forcing it to become what you desire it to be. Bending your will against another will bring a feeling of-_

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

"Class Dismissed. Remember Chapters 1-3, 1 and half pages!" Professor Kai called out as the class vacated the room.

"What do we have next?" I asked

"Flying with them" 18 said

"Who?" I asked

"The bloody Gryffindor's!" Vegeta exclaimed, seemingly appearing from nowhere

"Our houses are rivals. Godric Gryffindor wanted to let people who could expose wizardry to the world into Hogwarts! While our founder Salazar Slytherin was smart and knew the muggleborns would be our downfall!" 17 added

"But there are tons of muggleborn witches and wizards here? If they would endanger our secrets why are they still here?" I questioned

"That's it in a nutshell. Godric Gryffindor convinced Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Hufflepuff that the muggleborns wouldn't be a danger. So Salazar Slytherin ended up leaving the school. But he was right, most of the times magic is exposed and the ministry has to erase memories it's because a muggleborn messed up." 18 replied

"Is that why everyone seems to hate us?" I asked

"Yes. But my father told me of a legendary wizard who could protect the school!" Vegeta exclaimed

"Come on, class is almost starting!" 18 said as we walked over to a field. An elderly lady with stern expression on her face was waiting.

"Is everyone from Slytherin and Gryffindor here? Good. I'm Mistress Terns, you will do as I tell you, and only speak when spoken too. Is that clear?" She said coldly

"Yes Mistress Terns" we all replied. Not wanting to face her wrath.

"Good. Now put on hand over your broom and yell "Up!" It won't work if you don't have the guts to do so. Now what are you all waiting for?" Mistress Terns instructed

With a chorus of UP all of Slytherin house found their brooms securely in their hands. While two Gryffindor girls were having trouble.

"Puar. You are to go on the other side of the field until the Broom comes up while the rest of you will fly on my whistle. Understood?" Mistress Terns dictated

"Yes Mistress Terns" We replied

"One" She called out

"Two" She called

"One" She called out right before she blew her whistle and we all kicked into the air.

It was difficult at first but then I got the hang of it. The broom seemed to respond to my command not a request. It made me feel a little bit like a drill sergeant but I succeeded none the less.

"You lot seem to have been on brooms before. I'll go help Ms. Blue before they damage something" Mistress Terns decided as she walked over to where Puar were still struggling with her brooms.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said calling over to me, waving like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Dude, why are you talking to her? She's in Slytherin" A three eyed boy said

"She is?" Goku said a little bit puzzled "Oh" sighing the little boy went back over to his buddies.

"You know Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"We were in the same compartment on the train" I explained

"That must have been awful. The Son's are as about Anti-Slytherin as you can get. My dad used to tell me all about how Turles Son broke into Slytherin common room as an end of the year prank. They finished fixing it late August, if I remember correctly" 18 said sympathetically

"Sure he was annoying but he wasn't that bad. My cousin Yajirobe is definitely worst" I said

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

"We'll see girl" Vegeta said, smirking "In case you didn't notice as soon as he identified your house he left. Just be glad that you understand this now and not after he drops a bomb on your doorstep. Now come on, we wouldn't want to be late for class"

"Mr. Ouji, you had a question?" Their History of Magic Teacher, Professor Chan said as he raised one of his ghostly hands in our direction

"Can you clarify about the Dragonball Legend? I'm not sure I understood" Vegeta lied

"Ah. The Dragonballs. There are seven of these Magic Orbs. It is believed that when they are gathered together one may gain Immortality, Riches, and Happiness through making a wish. They can even revive the dead. But no such thing exists. It is merely an old wives tale. Now back to _real_ history" Professor Chan said before going back to droning on and on about witch burnings, causing the entire class to fall asleep once more.


	6. The Bet

A/N: I had writers block, don't know why I feel you should know but it give me something to type!

Disclaimer: (read for the secret message) Irregular DOminoes Nicely thOughT i OWNed DBZ

Chapter Six- The Bet

"I can't believe that old fool thinks that the legend of the Dragonballs is unimportant! With the Dragonballs we could finally defeat _him_!" Vegeta complained in the great hall.

"Well it's not like there is any evidence that they really exist" 18 pointed out

"Of course there is proof! I bet you 20 galleons that if Bulma and I research for them in the Library we can find proof!" Vegeta wagered

"Deal!" 18 said shaking his hand

"Come on Bulma!" Vegeta said as he dragged me to the library

"Tell me how I got dragged into this?" I complained

"18 has been studying since she was a baby. I'll need a second pair of eyes if I want to be done before the school year ends"

"All right. But I've never learned magic until today!" I pointed out

"You defeated _him_ as a baby. I doubt being raised by Muggles will hinder your eyes" Vegeta said

"Fine" I replied, defeated

"You start over there while I go over by that group of Hufflepuffs" Vegeta ordered. The rest of the hour was spent in vain. Every book I tried that seemed promising would turn out to be a dead end. When the bells signaled that lunch was over I was glad. This task had already become tiresome.

"Find anything?" Vegeta asked

"No, you?" I answered

"Same. Let's go. We have double potions with _Gryffindor_ next" Vegeta said

"It has come to my attention that some of you simply stare off into space. This will not happen in my class, I have no tolerance whatsoever for ignorance. Today you shall prepare a calming potion, most evidently find it useful during their time at Hogwarts. You will find the instructions on page 4, paragraph 3." Professor Gero said to Slytherin House. The Gryffindor's were late and according to 18 they would be lucky to have one point left in their Glass by the time Professor Gero was finished with them.

"Sorry we're late Professor. Someone slipped a potion in all of our food and we just got back from the Hospital Wing" Goku explained as Gryffindor House sat down

"Sit down Mr. Son if you know what it good for you. I find the lack of attention to your food unnerving. Surely one of you would have noticed the residue that all potions would leave. Evidently no one did so I must confess my disappointment in you. I figured that perhaps I wouldn't get the usual Gryffindor lunkheads I have had the _pleasure_ to teach each year. Now as punishment for poor observation skills each member of Gryffindor House must turn in a 5,000 word essay on identifying potions by Monday. Now advise you read the board and get to work immediately" Professor Gero sneered, setting a pattern for the rest of the lesson.

Each time someone from Gryffindor messed up Professor Gero would critize them and take away points. Whenever someone from Slytherin messed up he would simply ignore it like it never happened. He was constantly praising 18's work to the point that she had a haughty grin on her face for the entire lesson. At the end of the lesson I poured some of my calming potion into a flask and placed it up front with the others.

"Nice Work, Ms. Briefs. You seem a little hungry. Have a chocolate frog" Professor Gero Complimented, handing me the candy

"Thank you, sir" I politely replied before exiting the class room. I opened up the packaging and ate the frog, not caring how disgusting it looked and felt. I had seen Goku look at the card on the train so I turned it over and found a picture of our headmaster.

_Kingsley Yemma_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Most famous accomplishments include: portal openers, lion tail wand cores, and an alternate use for the witchuli. He enjoys working with Kami and playing bowling._

Shrugging to myself I placed the card in my bag and ran to catch up with the others.

"I'm sick of looking through books, Vegeta. I don't care about my pride anymore!" I said after 3 weeks of helping him research

"What do you intend to do, girl?" Vegeta asked, mildly interested

"I'm asking Mistress Koobs. Something I should have done a long time ago" I answered, marching of towards the help desk

"May I help you, dear?" Mistress Koobs, an old blonde lady in a black robe asked

"Yes. I have a report for Professor Chan on past civilizations cultures and I forgot which culture the Dragonball legend pertains to. It would be an enormous help if you could remind me" I lied convincingly

"Of course!" Mistress Koobs said, causing Vegeta's jaw to drop as far as it could "_Namekian's and their Treasures_ should tell you everything you need to know for your report. If I know Professor Chan it's bound to be a long one, In fact I'll fetch it for you!"

"How?" Vegeta asked

"You just have to say the right words at the right time" I answered.

"Here you go good luck on that report!" Mistress Koobs said as she handed me a big dusty book "I already checked it out for you so no worries"

"I should have you help me research more often" Vegeta said as we walked back to the common room.

"Aww thank you Veggie!" I teased

"Your welcome, Bloomers" he replied

"You always have a comeback, don't you?" I asked

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't, now would I?" He responded "Silver Wand" Vegeta spoke the password, allowing us to enter Slytherin common room.

"And I wouldn't be me if I didn't try to get the last word" I said

"Key Word Try" Vegeta said

"I don't know. It seems like I'm succeeding" I snorted

"Once again you use terms that state that you are not 100% positive or negative" He chided

"Well aren't we the bright one?"

"Yes. Yes I am"


	7. Nightmare and Quidditch

A/N: **Will Indicate that the announcer is speaking **_will be a dream _

Also some of the names of the Team Members I use in my own stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP. If you thought I owned them I question your sanity

Chapter Seven- Nightmare and Quidditch

"_SLYTHERIN" The hat called out to the great hall. It rang as the students and staff sat completely stunned until Goku walked up._

"_Slytherin? You know what that means!" Goku stated, smirking. "GET HER!" he screeched _

_Ominous thunder crackled, intensifying the mood. I jumped off the stool and tried to run, only to find that the floor turned into quicksand. Goku and his brothers came up to me and started laughing as I was pulled through the floor._

"_Bulma" They Repeated _

"Bulma, come on were going to miss breakfast!" 18 said

"18?" I asked

"Calm down. You looked like you were having a nightmare" 18 said

"Yeah" I agreed, wiping the sweat off of my face

"Do you want to talk about it?" 18 asked

"No. I'm all right." I answered

"You Sure?" 18 asked

"Positive. Wait for me in the common room" I replied

"Okay" 18 said as she walked out of the dormitory.

I quickly changed into my robes, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. My dream long since pushed into the back of my mind.

"Come on. Today's the first quidditch match of the season. The whole school is going to be there!" 18 told me as we walked to the great hall

"What's Quidditch?" I asked

"Oh. You know how Muggles play sports?" She asked

"Like Soccer and Baseball?" I said

"Yeah. Except Quidditch is a wizarding sport. It's pretty much like soccer and basketball combined in the air. Except you have bludgers to knock people off of their brooms and when the seeker catches the snitch the game is over." 18 explained

"That sounds fantastic. Do you play?" Bulma questioned

"My brothers and I would play all the time. In fact I got a broom as a birthday present this year but that's between you and me since first years aren't allowed to bring their brooms. I could lend you my copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ if you like" 18 informed me

"Thanks. So who are we playing today?" I asked while I spooned some eggs onto my plate

"Gryffindor. But they haven't won since Nappa Son was on the team 5 years ago" 18 said

"He must have been brilliant" I commented as I speared a sausage onto my fork

"Or he was the only decent Quidditch player Gryffindor ever had" Vegeta interrupted

"Hello Veggie" I said

"Hello Bull" He replied with a smirk

"You two aren't going to argue again? I swear you act like a married couple!" 18 told us

"I know Vegeta finds me irresistible but I can hardly say the same for him" I said

Vegeta face turned red for a second before he replied "I guess you love staring at me for the heck of it then"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Too"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

At this point we were standing up yelling at each other when 18 grabbed me and 17 grabbed Vegeta and dragged us out of the hall towards the stadium.

"18! What was that for?" I asked with fury in my voice

"I can't believe you two. Why don't you just get it over with and snogg each other?" 18 chastised

"18!" I screeched

"What? It's not my fault if you find each other attractive!" 18 fake scolded

"I suppose your right" I whispered

"What was that?" 18 said "I didn't hear you?"

"I said I suppose your right" I said a little bit louder

"Suppose?" 18 questioned

"18, your right" I said

"Of Course I am. Come on, the game is about to start!" 18 replied haughtily as she dragged me up to the top row. 18 then pulled out two sets of binoculars and handed one of them to me so I could see what was happening.

"**Today's game will be between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Lead by captains 7****th**** year Evelyn Lilk and 5th year Yamcha Son. Slytherin team members include Chasers: Dira Fields, Evelyn Lilk, Matthew Evans. Keeper: Tiamba Bridge Beaters: Cory and Ryan Smith and Seeker Cole Kesher. Gryffindor team members consist of Chasers: Misty Wargo, Julia Abney, Elle Johnson Keeper: Kirsten Meyers Beaters: Raditz and Krillen Son Seeker: Yamcha Son. Mistress Terns presents the Quaffle and the game begins!**

**Quaffle is taken possession by Gryffindor Chaser Abney, a second year who I might say is quite attractive**

"GRIFFIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TELLING US WHAT IS HAPPENING!" A professor yelled

**Right. Sorry Professor. Abney passes to Wargo and is intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Lilk. Lilk passes to Fields who catches the Quaffle. Gryffindor beater Krillen Son sent a nicely aimed bludger at Fields causing Gryffindor to regain possession of the Quaffle. Chaser Johnson shoots and….. Slytherin Keeper Bridge saves it. Quaffle is passed to Evans who passes it to Fields. She shoots and she….SCORES! Ten points Slytherin what a letdown if you ask me**

"GRIFFIN! YOU CAN'T SHOW FAVORTISIM!" the same professor yelled

**Right. So Slytherin is ahead of Gryffindor by ten points. Quaffle in possession of Gryffindor Chaser Wargo. Wargo faints a pass to Abney, causing Evans to run into a bludger. That's got to leave a mark. Wargo approaches the goal and…..SHE SCORES! Ten points Gryffindor! Ten to Ten. Uh Oh it looks like seeker Kesher has found the golden snitch. Kesher and Son are neck and neck, this is it folks and…..SLYTHERIN WINS! 160 to 10!**

Most of the field was booing except for my house. We were positively ecstatic, when we went back to the common room Professor Gero had the house elves prepare it for a party. There was Soda's, butterbeers, muggle candy, wizard candy, and every kind of food imaginable. Regardless to say everyone slept in the next morning.


	8. Halloween P1

A/N: Being the stubborn person I was and still am I went ahead and typed up the next chapter before you had the chance to respond to the request. Oh well. But I would REALLY appreciate it if you would leave a review containing a british sounding name, personalitly, and general description. If you don't know all ready I would use them to create new characters in the story. I'm getting bored with rearranging letters in things like 'Stern' to 'Terns' or 'Books' to 'Koobs'. The reason I typed out the whole song is because I felt like it. The song is a parody of I want candy by Aaron Carter.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you?

The Real Chapter Eight- Halloween Part One

Cob Webs, Thunder Clouds, Bats, Pumpkins, Skeletons, you name it decorated the great hall. Even the Flames in the Braziers had turned a ghostly black for the occasion. The suits of armor had fake blood lathered onto their sword and the school bells had been replaced with an insane chuckle. One would think that wizards would find the idea of Halloween insulting but instead Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry went all out for the occasion. Even Professor Gero decorated his classroom which was a huge shock to a majority of the student body. The only teacher who didn't dress up or decorate for the occasion was Professor Baba, the divination teacher. Given that her subject was all about seeing the future she really didn't need to decorate at all to fit the mood.

The entire school was sitting contently at their tables save the sick, and a certain Slytherin boy. This fact alone caught my attention. Vegeta was never one to miss meals since he had a seemingly endless stomach, transporting the food to parts unknown with ease. How he managed to eat that much was beyond me.

~~Flashback~~

"_How can you eat that much? It's repulsive!" I asked_

_Vegeta turned and gave me and odd look before returning to devouring his meal_

~~End Flashback~~

"18, where in the world is Vegeta?" I asked

"I don't know." 18 paused "I believe he said something about feeling ill. Perhaps he's at the hospital wing"

"Oh Ok. Thanks for informing me" I said

"No problem. It's only natural to want to know where your man is" 18 sneakily said

"Yeah you're right" I said, only then realizing what she said "He's not my man!"

"Sure" 18 replied, scooping some Jell-O onto her plate

"Attention students. Due to events beyond our control we have a new student in need of being sorted." Headmaster Yemma said "Now young man, what is your name?"

"Mirai Prince" a young purple haired boy said **(5 dollars to whoever can guess who it is.)**

"All right. Let's get you sorted" Headmaster Yemma said as Professor Kami walked forward and placed the hat of Mirai's head

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out after a few minutes. Mirai must have been hard to sort.

"Now why don't you head over to the hospital wing for your Allergy Charm" **(A/N: Wink Wink)**

"Yes sir" Mirai said as he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. Must have been some pretty strong allergies.

"Now that is taken care of may I present to you the Bloody Baron's!" Headmaster Yemma as he gestured to a stage where the band was set up.

Picture a Muggle Bands and add cloaks, everything that would be on the ground are floating and the assortment of species and you have a pretty good idea of what they looked like. The band must have been pretty popular as the whole crowd went ballistic and started screaming to the lyrics.

_I know a spell that's tough but fun_

_It's so complex, it nearly can't be done_

_It does almost everything that I desire_

_Sets my robes on fire_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ Get to see it when wizards duel_

_ No better spell is taught_

_ So powerful, it tempts my hand_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ Magical spells, there's nothing better _

_ But I like this one most of all_

_ One day I'll master it_

_ Then I'll cast it all the time_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ I want magic_

_ Cast it when I wake up_

_ Cast it in the muck_

_ Casting it for all to see_

_ All I want to do is cast it_

_ Cast it when I wake up_

_ Cast it in the muck_

_ Casting it for all to see_

_ All I want to do is cast it_

_ (Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

_ All I want to do is cast it_

_ (Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

_ All I want to do is cast it_

"That sounds like I want Candy by Aaron Carter" I commented once the performance was over

"I wouldn't be surprised. While we can erase memories sometimes Muggles end up with déjà vu. A lot of muggle singers remember the rhythms to songs at wizarding concerts they accidently stumbled upon and write songs to them same beat with muggle lyrics" 18 said with indifference

Before I could reply I was cut off by what seemed like several explosions and I bet you would expect them to be tiny. Well you were dead wrong, by the time the shock had worn off nearly every person in the great hall was cowering under the tables. The only exceptions were the Ghosts who didn't have the fear of death because they were already dead.

"Head Boy and Girl would you please lead your houses to the common rooms while the other Professor's and I attend to the cause of the explosions" Headmaster Yemma said, after receiving about 8 nods he said thank you and left the room, flanked by Teachers bearing worried frowns.

"What do you think all that was about?" 17 asked 18

"I don't know. What do you think Bulma" 18 said

"I honestly have no clue" I confessed as we turned a corner, face to face with the answer to one of my biggest questions.


	9. Halloween P2

A/N: This chapter is short but I needed a transition for the next chapter. Once more I will ask you to leave in the contents of a review a British name, personality, and general appearance. I may post another chapter today because 4 of my little brother's friends are spending the night so I plan on hiding with my computer.

Disclaimer: *serious face* I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't own Harry Potter. This Disclaimer is patent pending

Chapter Nine: Halloween Part Two

As soon as I saw what was waiting for me behind the corner, I was shocked. It was just Vegeta and the Purple haired boy named Mirai. I was hoping they would be doing something interesting like trying to hide a small box but they just had to go and ruin my self-inflicted drama

"What are you two doing?" I asked

"Breathing" Vegeta cockily replied

"Digesting" Mirai added

"Sending neuron signals from our brain to speak"

"Thinking"

"Living"

"Technically we are all born dying"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone dies some day and you don't just drop dead. When you are born you are slowly burning away at the amount of time you have left among the living. Like a candle" Mirai said

"Right. So what are you to doing that you aren't always doing" I rephrased my original question

"Nothing. Vegeta was just showing me to the common room" Mirai said

"Now if you'll excuse us" Vegeta said as he and Mirai left in the direction of the common room

"Boys" I complained

"Tell me about it" 18 added

"You do realize I am a boy?" 17 asked

"No. With that haircut we thought you just slept in the wrong room" I said

"Very funny. Later" 17 said as he too left for the common room

"I think we need to visit 16" 18 said

"Big Time" I added

"So you want me to help you prank the ones called Vegeta, 17, and Mirai" 16 pondered

"Correct" 18 said

"What did they do to provoke you?" 16 asked

"They wouldn't answer our question" I responded

"So this is enough to enter a prank battle with them. Have you ever considered the fact that some questions are best left unanswered" 16 said

"Yes, I have. I deemed it false" 18 replied

"What is your evidence of this matter, 18" 16 said

"The nature of Questions is to answer them and you do not want to go against nature for that is one battle man will never win" 18 said

"_LeMark 16__th_?" 16 asked

"Yes" 18 replied

"Yet you do realize that this is no longer a question; this is a mystery. So the by following the quote you told me I can say 'The nature of Mysteries is not to be solved' for that is what makes it a mystery" 16 told us

"Can't you just help us prank them?" I asked

"Of course. Just it will not guarantee you shall have an answer" 16 said

"Thanks" I said

"Wait. If I know 16 there is a catch" 18 said

"Why would I not help my beautiful little sister?" 16 inquired

"First of all you may be in Ravenclaw but that doesn't mean that you can't swindle us. Secondly, you're only older than 17 by 3 minutes and me by 5!" 18 said

"Right you are 18. I require 20 unmarked galleons" 16 said

"Deal" 18 said

"Any restrictions?" 16 asked

"None. Make sure they have been pranked by tomorrow" 18 replied

"Pleasure working with you. Now let me return to my common room. All of the festivities are going to distract me" 16 said as he walked up the staircase and waved us farewell

"You and your brother are…." I started

"Brilliant?" 18 asked

"Yeah. How come you're in Slytherin?" I asked

"The sorting hat did consider placing me in Ravenclaw but I like Slytherin better" 18 said

"What do you think 16 is going to do?" I asked

"I dunno. But I can tell you that the galleons won't be the only price" 18 said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Exactly what I said, Bulma. Exactly what I said" 18 said


	10. A price to pay

A/N: I think that this story will be about 15 chapters long. And so the plot thickens…..

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl who kept on having to write disclaimers because some reader got the idea that if one didn't show up in the fanfiction then author owned the story. So she kept on writing them and wasting her time. The End

Chapter Ten- A price to pay

"Bulma"

"What 18? I really need to go get some breakfast" I said

"I'm not sure you want to go in there" 18 spoke delicately

"Why Not?" I argued "It's just the Great Hall"

"HEY BULMA! KISSY KISSY WITH VEGGIE!" Lula McKenzie, a blonde first year Gryffindor yelled as she exited the great hall

"TELL. ME. NOW." I demanded

"I…. Well….it's better if you see it for yourself" 18 said as she stepped out of my way, allowing me to enter the great hall.

It was horrifying and made my blood boil. It was despicable, something that you would naturally despise if you're poor eyes lade witness to it. Only someone who was cruel, uncaring, nasty, atrocious, morally degrading, and plain nasty would find the humor in it. Did 18 and I really have to pay 20 galleons for this? No wonder 16 wanted them unmarked because he knew that after I saw this I would try to kill him.

Painted on the wall in precise writing was 'VEGETA AND BULMA FOREVER' in green and silver paint. But it couldn't just stop there, oh no it had to be surrounded by pictures of hearts, the Greek god Eros, and lip prints.

*****Flashback******

"_I dunno. But I can tell you that the galleons won't be the only price" 18 said_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_Exactly what I said, Bulma. Exactly what I said" 18 said_

*****End Flashback*****

I knew know what 18 meant. The price I had unknowingly paid was humiliation in front of the entire school.

"Let's go to class. I'm not hungry anymore" I softly informed 18

"All right. Cheer up B. We have Defense against the Dark Arts next" 18 comforted

*********************************SCENE CHANGE**************************

"Today we are going to be taking notes" Professor Chan paused "On the creatures known as Saiyans. Please turn to page 394 to begin. I expect 3 rolls of parchment by Monday, and the includes you Mr. Prince"

_The Saiyans are a very similar to the werewolves. It is not known where they hailed from but they are able to blend in quite well with humans. Instead of transforming from a human to a wolf like being they transform from a human to the beast known as a Great Ape. Characteristics of pure Saiyans include a full head of dark hair that shall remain at the same length throughout their life, black eyes, a brown tail, and a love for battle. Another difference between Human and Saiyans is the mating process. While Humans may divorce after marriage a Saiyan will mark his female by biting her neck. Claiming her to be his forever, some records state that the Saiyans had the ability to hear the thoughts and feel the pain and emotions of their mates._

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

"I'm going to go back to the common room. I don't feel too well" I told 18 upon exiting the class

"Okay. See you later than" 18 replied as she left me at the entrance to Slytherin House

"Worthy" I said, granting me access as I stepped inside. I paused right outside of any lines of vision when I heard the unmistakable voices of Vegeta and Mirai.

"That was fun going Great Ape last night" Mirai said

"Yes. Who would have thought we could leap that far" Vegeta said

"I don't get why people don't like Saiyans! I mean they practically worship Vampires thanks to Stephanie Meyer"

At this I promptly fainted and hit the ground with a thud. The guy I liked was one of the creatures I was taking notes on in class. Kami, tell me what I did to deserve this?

*********************************SCENE CHANGE**************************

When I woke up I found myself in a white room. A drastic change after the dark greens, blacks, and silvers decorating the common room. To my right was window with a view of the forbidden forest, and a glass of pumpkin juice. The glass was frosty so it must have been poured recently I deducted. On my left were two chairs, both of them occupied. In them sat Mirai and Vegeta with worried looks on their faces. That's when it hit me, that was when I remembered why I had fainted. They were Saiyans.

"I…..I know….what…..you are" I chocked out

"Does it bother you?" Vegeta asked sadly

"Umm….well…..no" I answered

"Then why did you faint?" Mirai asked

"The shock….it's not every day you learn the guy you like is not even human" I managed with a chuckle

"I'll leave you to alone" Mirai said, rising up and exiting the room in a hurry.

"So you like me?" Vegeta smirked

"Yeah" I mumbled

"It's a good thing for you that I feel the same" Vegeta stated

"So what do we do know?" I asked

"This" Vegeta said as he pulled me up and kissed me. The world could have ended and we would not have noticed, it was that great.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Are we like?" I started

"Dating? I would think so" Vegeta finished

"Then we better do it again" I invited

"We shall" Vegeta said as he kissed me once more.

Sweet Bliss


	11. Battles of Wit and Strength

A/N: Almost 200 hits and I have no reviews. Only other authors in this situation can understand this frustration. So I'm getting desperate. So everyone welcome Vegeta and Mirai Trunks, they will be in charge of Disclaimers from now on! Also, Vegeta's attacks will be in Latin so they can be used as spells! I may or may not make a sequel but I will be making an Epilouge.

Mirai Trunks: *waves* hey Wisteria doesn't own this

Vegeta: Pathetic. A true saiyan can come up with a far better disclaimer

Mirai Trunks: Well why don't you do it then?

Vegeta: Fine *smirks* A teenager owns one of the biggest Anime TV shows yet for some odd reason she lives in the USA when it is a show that originates in Japan? WRONG!

Chapter Eleven- Battles of Wit and Strength

"RUN!" Vegeta yelled

How did I get into this situation? Oh yeah, I just had to forget to research the Dragonballs _and_ put Namekian's_ and their Treasures _on my pile of books to turn in. So two months after Christmas break 18 had to remind Vegeta of the bet they made When Vegeta asked me were the book was and I told him I must of turned it back in he was furious. He then dragged me to the library even though it was curfew and demanded I help him look for it. But with our luck Mrs. Scratch, the caretaker's cat was on the prowl. All of the Hogwarts students hated that cat because it seemed like she could telepathically tell the caretaker, Mr. Gohn if a student was breaking the rules. As soon as those soulless eyes saw Vegeta and I in the library we ran for it.

"IN THERE!" Vegeta yelled again, jerking me back to the present. We ran to the door to find to our dismay it was locked. Thinking on my feet I pulled out my wand and said _Alohomora_. The lock opened up as Vegeta and I dashed inside.

"Must be in the charms corridor, come precious" Mr. Gohn's voice rang out.

"We lost him" I said relieved

"Good thing too. It's been such a long time since I have been allowed to eat one of magical blood" An odd voice called out

"Who are you?" I questioned

"I am the monster known as Cell. You were informed of certain death yet you still came. Why?" the voice answered

"Why does it matter? Show yourself!" Vegeta roared

"If you insist" the voice answered as a green being came out of the shadows. It had long stinger like tail, wings that looked like they belonged to a beetle, two horns sticking out of it's head, and odd orange mouth. The thing gave an entire new meaning to the words hideous, ugly, and repulsive.

"Now who is first?" the creature asked

"I'll fight you. Don't intend on winning" Vegeta replied cockily as he slipped into a battle stance, preparing to fight the monster.

"Vegeta, wait!" I said

"What? Time is of the essence!" Vegeta snapped

"A kiss for good luck" I said as I brushed my lips against his and walked out of the way

"How touching. Say your prayers, boy" the monster yelled as he charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta stood his ground and delivered an uppercut to Cell's stomach. Gasping for air Cell performed a summersault with the hope of bringing an axe kick down upon Vegeta's neck. Unfortunately for Cell Vegeta had pulled out his wand and pointed it at the monster with a cry of _Adgredere Big Bang_. The Cell Monster was blown backwards and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. The Monster picked itself up and shot a ball of light at Vegeta who deflected it with a spell. Cell than began to ran but before he could Vegeta cried _Adgredere Big Bang_ and vaporized the monster.

"Wow" I whispered

"Some Monster. I barely broke a sweat!" Vegeta complained

"Hey" I said "Where does that trapdoor lead too?"

"Only one way to find out" Vegeta said "Are you game?"

"Let's do this" I agreed

Vegeta opened up the trap door and raised his wand _Lumos_ he said as a ball of yellow light appeared. The fall from the trap door to the floor seemed to be about 10 feet with a soft landing. Vegeta than grabbed me and wrapped his tail around my waist, holding me close.

The air in the room was incredibly stuffy, it made the smallest closet in the world seem like a secluded park. Not only that but my weight seemed harder to bear, like the gravity was stronger. If Vegeta wasn't so strong I think I would have been stuck in here forever and some small part of me was saying that was probably the idea. Vegeta and I exchanged a silent agreement and started walking off of the soft, cushy landing platform and into the white nothingness. Not before I acknowledged the clocks which all read 10:49 PM in some sort of fashion.

After what seemed like days of walking in out farther into the white expanse we stumbled upon a door. Not caring where it led as long as it had a little more definition than this Vegeta and I stumbled through without a second glance.

This room reminded me of a church. There was stain glass windows covering every inch of wall. But instead of depicting biblical scenes it showed people flying, prosperity, and happiness. The room had only two exits, the one we just came though and one at the very other side. Floating in the air where keys. Thousands of them, flying with silver wings like birds. I cautiously took a step forward and expected to have them swoop down and attempt at pecking my eyeballs out. Nothing happened. I took another step. The Birds acted with the same indifference. Eventually I had walked over to the other door and realized why the birds were here, and why they didn't attack me. One of them must be the key to this door so that would mean the door was locked. I tugged on the door and had my theory proven correct. Examining the door knob I saw that the key would probably be large, rusty, and brass. Given the lack of dust on the entire handle it must have been opened recently.

"Vegeta! Catch the large, rusty, brass key!" I informed him

Vegeta took out his wand and said _Fugam_, causing his body to float into the air. After the keys saw this they panicked and began to fly away. Vegeta acted like a predator and soon found the slowest of the keys: A rusty bronze one. He grabbed the key, mangling its wings and flew over to me. Ending the spell he thrust it into the lock and opened up the door. He tossed the key behind his back and we headed off into another unknown room.

This room was lit only by torches. Stone statues moved infront of each exit and pushed us towards the middle of the room. There was a huge chess board with complete pieces on each side, only the black side needed a king and a queen.

"So we have to play our way across" Vegeta said with a smirk

"I guess so, _my king_" I teased

"Better you then Cauli Son!" Vegeta said

"Whatever Veggie"

"If you say so Bloomers"

"Let's get this over with"

"Whatever floats your boat" Vegeta paused "Bloomers"

Vegeta took the place of the king and I the place of the queen. Vegeta was a wiz at chess and cut of the white sides every strategy. For every man white took, white lost five. He was and still is bloody genius.

"Checkmate" Vegeta called out, causing the stone statues guarding each exit to move out of the way and grant access to the next room.

This room reminded me of an Egyptian tomb. Their was scorch marks all over the place and it was empty except for a single blue frog, croaking madly. Feeling sorry for it I asked Vegeta to put it out of its misery and he willing obliviged with his heel. At least it could get hurt while it was dead I told myself as we moved on to the next room.

It reminded me a lot of the very first room we entered if it was not for the quite short length, purple and black fires, and the covered potions table in the middle of the room.

"Hmm… this is your department" Vegeta said as he picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to me.

_Danger waits ahead, while safety waits behind,  
>Two of us shall assist you, whomever you shall find,<em>

_One of the seven shall allow you to charge ahead,  
>A different one shall guide you back instead ,<em>

_Two of us contain plain old rum,  
>Three shall try to kill, waiting in the line.<em>

_You must decide if you wish to ever leave  
>Aiding you in your choice we give you these hints:<em>

_Look for the Poison  
>it favors the left side of Rum;<em>

_At each end they drink is different  
>In the quest to move onward you have no ally<em>

_The second right and left  
>Different in appearance, yet same in contents<em>

_If you are of able sight you can see they are of differencing size  
>Small and Huge will never kill<em>

"This is Logic. That means that this one will take us onward" I said, picking up a bottle

"Cheers" Vegeta said as we downed the contents and moved onward through the flames, void of any pain.

When we entered the last room the door closed with a sense of finality. Right then and there I had to once more acknowledge the fact that there was no going back.

"The Girl Who Lived, by tomorrow they shall be calling you The Girl Who Died" a feminine voice said

"Frieza" I realized

"Good, you figured it out far quicker than I would hope for someone your age" Frieza complimented

*************************************Flashback**********************************

_A second later they came back with a sphere like package, which Oxrin promptly stuffed in one of his numerous pockets_

"_Don't tell" Oxrin informed as the cart lurched, forward and the vault vanished from sight_

**********************************End Flashback**************************************

"So your after whatever Oxrin took from the vault on my birthday" I guessed

"Clever. Now I only need to activate them so I may wish for immortality!" Frieza bellowed

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled

"The Dragonballs, of course" Frieza answered

"So they are real. To bad you won't be using them" Vegeta boasted

"Why would that be, little boy?" Frieza asked with genuine curiosity

"I'm going to send to you to HFIL the hard way" Vegeta answered

"Oh Really?" Frieza mocked

"Oh Kami Yes" Vegeta continued

"Well then. Lets get started" Frieza said in a dark and menacing voice.

Vegeta charged at Frieza with punches faster than the human eye. Sadly, Frieza was just toying with him. Frieza than grabbed Vegeta and kneeded him. He then tossed him up into the air and drop kicked his now limp body like a soccer ball. Then Frieza walked over to me with a grin on his face.

"I'll savor breaking each bone in your body, girl. One at a time" Frieza whispered

He grabbed my arm and gave it a quick chop, filling my body with excruating pain. He repeated that until he heard the crunch of a broken bone.

"Music to my ears" Frieza exclaimed as he reached for my other arm.

He never had the chance too. Vegeta threw Frieza across the room but it couldn't be Vegeta. His blonde twin, perhaps?

"Lay your hand off of my girlfriend you fiend!" He exclaimed

Yep, that was definiatley Vegeta. This time when they fought the tables were turned so Vegeta just took out his wand and said _Adgredere Big Bang. _When the smoke had cleared there was nothing left of Frieza's body. Vegeta had won.

"It seems the Legendary wizard did come" I said to break the silence

"And not a moment too late" Vegeta added with a smirk


	12. Epilouge

A/N: Here is a short little epilogue that takes place at the last day of school. I am considering doing a sequel but I will only do so I get requests. Thanks for reading!

~Disclaimer~

Vegeta: If she owned this you would be watching it on TV!

Epilogue

"Hercule! You're so brave! Can I have your autograph?" A blonde asked

"Sure! I did save the world from the Dark Lord" The Gryffindor first year said with a grin

"I still can't believe he took credit for that!" I fumed from afar

"Do you think I would want people to know that _I_ helped them?" Vegeta asked

"I suppose not. I can't believe Headmaster Yemma gave me the ok to spend my summer at you mansion" I said

"Well we don't have Frieza to worry about anymore now do we?"

"Yeah. Some blonde guy got rid of him" I joked

"Very Funny, Bulma" Vegeta said

"I know" I answered

"Hey Mirai!" I said to the approaching purple haired boy

"Oh hey Bulma. Listen I just came to say goodbye" Mirai said nervously

"Why? Aren't you riding on the train?" I asked

"No. My ride is a bit more complex" Mirai answered

"Oh. Then I need a goodbye hug!" I exclaimed

"Sure" Mirai said as he squeezed my lights out

"Are you coming back next year?" Vegeta asked him

"Perhaps. I'll send you an owl if I am" Mirai said

"Bye!" I waved as he walked away.

I watched him step behind a tree and expecting him to reappear but he never did. Life is strange and after this year I wouldn't have it any other way? Where was the fun in being normal?

THE END


End file.
